


The Broken Future

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bodyguard Bucky, Buckyn - Freeform, F/M, Presidents Daughter AU, Presidents Daughter/Bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is the daughter of the President Iwaldi and she needs a bodyguard so, they employ Bucky Barnes. Of course Bucky thinks she's just a spoilt little brat and Sigyn runs away a lot to annoy Bucky. They hate each other to the point where they fall in love and can't get enough of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Future

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea that I had with my friend, whom is an amazing person.

Being the president's daughter was sometimes the worst thing in the world, and Sigyn hated it. Ever since her mother died, her father had become more and more protective. He had restricted where she could go, and always made sure that he went with her when she went somewhere, but even then he was protective over her. Which is why she got very annoyed when he had told her that she was to have a bodyguard.   
"Father. I just don't want to be around some guy all day!" Sigyn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You're eighteen Sigyn! People are going to be looking for you and there are going to be people out there who want to kill you." Iwaldi answered, his tone firm before sighing. "I'm just trying to look out for you Sigyn," he moved closer to his daughter, placing his hands on her upper arms. "You're all that I have now that you're mothers gone."   
Sigyn nodded, and gave a small sigh. She didn't want to act like a spoilt little child, but she also didn't want to have a bodyguard that would most likely follow her around.   
"This bodyguard. What's he like?" Sigyn asked, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.   
"His name is James Barnes. He has some experience and he's a couple of years older than you. He's from Brooklyn and he seems very up for the job."   
"Great..." Sigyn sighed sarcastically. "When does he get here?"   
"He's already here actually," Iwaldi nodded his head behind Sigyn. She turned and saw the young man leaning against a wall. She looked him up and down, from his huge black boots up to his coral blue eyes.   
"You must be Sigyn. I'm James, but you can call me Bucky," he smiled at her and walked over holding out a hand for her to shake, which she didn't. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow causing him to take his hand back and stuff it into his pocket.   
"I'm going to my room," Sigyn muttered and walked past Bucky, and heading straight to her room causing Bucky to turn and watch her go.   
"I'm sorry James. She was never like this but, after her mother died she has become more feisty and stubborn. I hope this does not make you want to give up the job so soon," Iwaldi spoke, casting Bucky out of his daydream and getting the younger man to turn around and shake his head with a smile.   
"No. It's quite alright. I still want the job and I'll take care of her. I wont let anything bad happen to her sir."   
"Thank you. Now just follow me and I'll show you to your room." Iwaldi led Bucky down the halls, pointing out Sigyn's room and the room that Bucky was going to be using.   
"Thank you sir. I'll be seeing you around, and I hope that you're impressed with what I can do." 

 

* * *

Bucky had been working for the president for a few weeks now and the job was a lot harder than he had expected. Sigyn was just a pain to look after and Bucky wasn't sure if he was able to handle it for very much longer. On the day in question, he had accompanied her to the town so she could pick out some new clothes. He had taken his eye away from her for one second and she had run off on her own. He saw her slip out of the store that they were in and sighed following her, and once he did catch up to her he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the side.   
"What do you think you are doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Bucky hissed.   
"Oh leave me alone would you? I've been perfectly fine out here by myself for the past few years! I don't need some stupid bodyguard stalking me," she wrenched her wrist from his grip and pushed him away. It happened a lot between the two of them and they always ended up fighting.   
"Once again Princess. I am not stalking you! I'm just protecting you from people that might want to kill you!" Bucky shook his head and sighed in exasperation.   
"You know that I hate that nickname! You're a jerk. Just leave me alone for once! I don't want you following me or protecting me, or whatever you call it!"   
"Oh, so you want to get killed. Well, I'm sorry Princess but, you're daddy is paying me a lot of money for keeping you safe and you're making my job very hard for me."   
"Oh I am so sorry," Sigyn muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "So sorry that I'm making something hard for you."  
"Well, keep in my sight and don't leave my side!"   
"I hate you so much! You're the biggest jerk that I've ever had the displeasure to know!"   
"Not too found of you either Princess."   
"Stop calling me that!"   
"I'm taking you home. Come on," he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to the car that they had taken to the town. 

Once home her walked with her up to the door and watched her turn away from him and storm down the hall to her bedroom. He kept his eyes glued on her until she slammed the door to her bedroom. As much as she annoyed him and drove him up the wall, he couldn't help but admire her. She was feisty and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and even if she acted like a spoilt little brat sometimes, he still liked her. He made his way back to his own room and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a small sigh. He knew that he shouldn't get attached to her. He couldn't be her bodyguard forever and he knew that even if he developed feelings for her. (Which he didn't believe would ever happen. And neither did she for that matter.) Still, he knew that he would be upset when he had to leave and let someone else be her bodyguard. 

Sigyn sat by her window and sighed, resting her forehead against the window pane. She was trying to get the image of Bucky out of her head. She really didn't need that jerk in her head. He just kept popping up though. With his blue eyes and his hair that she sometimes wanted to run her fingers through, his muscular arms that looked like they could hold her close and protect her from anything. No. What was she thinking? She couldn't have feelings for him, or be attracted to him. No. He was just the bodyguard and there was no way that they would ever get together. Her father would never allow it. She would just have to keep playing up and not listening to him. That would work. Get him to really dislike her, and then he would want to quit. She didn't want him to quit though. Even if she didn't like having a bodyguard, she had someone that was her own age to be around and that felt good. She didn't have any siblings and she was home educated so she didn't have any friends either and then Bucky came into her life and he was around her age and they spent a lot of time together. Even if the time they spent together was mostly filled up with the pair of them fighting and not listening to each other. She knew that she had been acting a little bit rude towards him and she wanted to make it up to him. Slipping down from her seat at the window, she left her room and went down to the hall to his door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly and waited a minute until the door opened and Bucky stood there, shirt now removed and she let her eyes dance over his toned body, with his bulging biceps and irresistible abs. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out which earned a smirk from her bodyguard.   
"And what do I owe this pleasure Princess?" Bucky leaned against the doorway, knowing that he would get a reaction out of using the nickname that she hated.   
"Shut up. Just shut up," Sigyn whispered, and before he could say another word, she was on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him into the room, her lips locked onto his and her hands making their way into his hair. It took him a few seconds to realise what was going on before he made sure that the door was closed and allowed her to push him towards the bed and climb on top of him, kissing every inch of skin that she could get her lips onto. He let his hands wander down her slender body and rest on her hips. So what if what they were doing was wrong? He wasn't going to let this slip away from him, and if she wanted it then that settled it. He made short work of removing her dress as she did with the rest of his clothing, and before they started he looked up at her, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks.   
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He whispered softly, blue eyes looking into her soft green ones.  
"Positive," she whispered back, and let her lips come crashing down onto his. 

* * *

They knew that they were going to have to keep their relationship a secret and always acted like they hated each other when they were around her father, but when they were alone they shared intimate moments and it was on one particular day when she came to his room in a slight panic, bursting in without knocking and catching him in just his underwear. She stopped in her tracks at the sight and bit her lip, unsure of how she was supposed to break the news that she had to him.   
"Hey Princess, I wasn't expecting such a dramatic-" he stopped when he realised that she had a look of panic in her eyes. "Sigyn? What's wrong?" He took her hand and guided her over to his bed, sitting down with her and waiting until she was ready to tell him what it was that was bothering her.   
"Bucky. Something happened, now you know that I've really enjoyed spending time with you. Even if we got off to a rough start, but lately I've been feeling a little bit sick in the mornings and well, I've missed a period and yes I know guys don't like talking about that sort of stuff but, I took a test and-" she bit her lip and sighed. "Bucky, I'm pregnant."  
Bucky blinked once and looked to the floor before looking back at Sigyn. Was he surprised? Of course he was.   
"Wow. Wh- what are you going to do?" He asked her. He wasn't sure if he was able to be a dad. His father had never been there for him and his mother had died when he was three. He wasn't sure that he was cut out to be a father but, he wanted to try for her.   
"I don't know. I can't go to an abortion clinic. My father will find out, but if I keep it then he's going to know that I had sex and he doesn't know about us and I'm so confused Bucky," she rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled. "I'm going to have to keep it."   
"For what it's worth, I think that you'll be an excellent mother." Bucky kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm in a way that he thought would be soothing.   
"Thanks Bucky. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."   
"Well, I'm going to do whatever I can to help, but I don't know if I'm going to be a very good father."   
"What do you mean? You'll be an excellent father." Sigyn nudged him gently in the side and gave him a small smile. "I have faith in you Bucky Bear."  
"Okay, if I'm not allowed to call you Princess, then you're not allowed to call me Bucky Bear," he teased and moved his hands to her waist, tickling her making her struggle in his hold and wriggle away from him. He chuckled and stopped tickling her, standing up from his bed to get dressed.   
"Come on, we're meant to be going to that speech thing today and I have to keep you safe. Since I am still your very good bodyguard," he grinned over at her, strapping a gun to his belt. He had never had to use the gun before, but he made sure to always bring it. Just in case. She rolled her eyes, and let him walk her out of the house and down to the car waiting outside for her. For once it was just her doing the speech, her father wasn't going to be there. Just her, Bucky and a couple other bodyguards that were just there to make sure there was no trouble. 

* * *

 

Once there, Sigyn made her speech with Bucky standing right beside her the whole time. He watched her with a smile on his face, as she looked out on the crowd of people that were all celebrating her and what she had done for them all. It took Bucky a few seconds to realise one of the faces in the crowds was not friendly, and that he was there, not clapping or celebrating with everyone else, but eyes locked on Sigyn. His jaw clenched and he kept an eye on the other man, making sure to watch every move as he pushed his way through the crowd, as if he was Moses and the crowd was the Red Sea. Sigyn stopped talking when she noticed the man and when he raised his gun up aiming at her, Bucky took immediate action, unstrapping the gun from his belt and making quick eye contact with Sigyn before looking back at the other man. Everything seemed to slow down suddenly, as the shot from the other man was fired and Sigyn looked over to Bucky, panic and fear written all over her face and not just for herself but, for their unborn baby as well. Bucky took quick action and pushed Sigyn out of the way, taking a shot at the other man who dropped down, allowing Bucky a moment of joy before he realised that he himself had been hit with a bullet. The next few seconds for Bucky were all a blur, and all he could hear was a distorted noise as he fell to the floor. He heard Sigyn screaming his name and felt her hands on him, but his vision was failing him as he heard her sobs and pleading.   
"Bucky. It's going to be okay. I'm here, you're okay." She looked around in panic at everyone. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she screamed at them and turned her attention back to Bucky. "Bucky, please. Stay with me. I love you," she sobbed, and held him close to her. Her tears fell into his hair and she rocked him back and forth in her arms, keeping him close to her and trying to focus on his heartbeat. She looked down at him as he raised a hand to her cheek and caressed it, his eyes slowly rolling back.  
"Take care of our baby," he whispered, coughing and trying to smile at her. "I love you Princess," he managed to get out, his eyes slowly closing and Sigyn shaking her head. Her breathing increasing and her whole world crumbling down around her.   
"Bucky. Bucky. No. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," she sobbed into his hair until someone tried to pull her away. "NO! GET OFF OF ME! I'm not leaving him!" She cried out, but was forced away and back into the car. As she was being driven away she looked back, outside of the window at what once was her lover's body.  
"I love you too Bucky Bear." 

* * *

 

After nine months, Sigyn had her new baby boy and she stood in her room gazing out of the window up at the stars as she held him in her arms. She looked down at him and his big blue eyes, not much different from his fathers. She gave a small smile down at him and rocked him.  
"I'm going to keep you safe okay? I'm never going to let anyone hurt you and I know that this might be hard because your daddy isn't here anymore, but don't worry he didn't walk out on us. He would have loved to meet you, but he can't be here. He saved us a long time ago and now he's in another place, he'll always be here though. Don't you forget it. He loved us so much, and I love you too. I'm always going to be here for you okay?" She kissed her son's forehead and smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you James." 

 


End file.
